Rubeus
How Rubeus joined the Tourney Rubeus was a member of the Black Moon Clan. He led the Spectre Sisters to current-day Tokyo in search of Chibiusa. In the anime, Koan had feelings for him, but he treated her cruelly and did not return her affection. He did not care for the Spectre Sisters and merely thought of them as pawns to aid him in reaching his goal. He was replaced by Esmeraude, who betrayed him and left him to die aboard his exploding UFO, a similar fate to what he had given the Spectre Sisters. A month after the Black Moon Clan crisis, Rubeus was somehow resurrected by the Neo Band of the Hawk. He is partnered with the fearsome Grunbeld. Just as they enter the Tourney, Rubeus begins to plan other motives. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rubeus floats holding strong black energies. After the announcer calls his name Rubeus shoots black balls of energy as the camera zooms saying "Who am I, you ask? I am Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon Clan." Special Moves Black Amazon (Neutral) Rubeus a wave of black energy balls forward. Ebony Inferno (Side) Rubeus raises his right arm forming a pillar of dark energy. Judging Charge (Up) Rubeus flies into the air spinning with an orb of darkenss surrounding him. Dark Grip (Down) Rubeus reaches his right hand out. If he hits, he raises him/her and charges him/her with dark energy. Black Embrace (Hyper Smash) Rubeus charges his hands then fires a large dark beam at the opponent. Killing Darkness (Final Smash) Rubeus dashes to his opponent and if he hits, he does a series of fourteen darkness-imbued attacks, then covers the opponent's face and blasts dark energy into him/her, blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Rubeus pushes his right palm down and says "In truth, there's no such thing as love in the Black Moon Clan." #Rubeus floats up and fires dark energy sparks then says "People like you are expendable, and replacements are easy to get." #Rubeus punches the ground then spins and punches bursting dark energy then says "Stop your useless resistance." On-Screen Appearance Warps in and floats down then says "You've just sealed your fate. Now die!" Trivia *Rubeus's rival is the 8'10 Great Flame Dragon armored knight of the Neo Band of the Hawk, Grunbeld. *Rubeus shares his English voice actor with Atlantis, Liu Shan, Amiba, Carnage, Kamui Shiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Souichiro Nagi, Shuhei Hisagi, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Neji Hyuga, Kairi, Karas, Roy, Nobuyuki Sanada and Dino. *Rubeus shares his Japanese voice actor with Ryu, Hariyama, Kukri and Evil Ryu. *Rubeus shares his French voice actor with Hody Jones, Sgt. Buster Kilrain, Rooney Doodle, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilbert Blythe, Enel, Bob the Builder, Snotty Boy and Android 16. *Rubeus shares his German voice actor with Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt and Lucas Bishop. *Rubeus shares his Arabic voice actor with Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, Leon, King Shin, Maxima, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Joe the Condor, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Steven A. Starphase, Limnade Casa, Kankuro, Scylla Io, Golem, Omito Date, Fujin, Kishward, Sam, Hayato Gokudera, Anji Mito, Toyohisa Shimazu, Griamore and Future Trunks. *Rubeus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Terryman, Kou Uraki (in all his Mobile Suits), Cairn, Kairi, Captain Ginyu and Gyro Zeppeli. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters